


There'll Be Peace When You Are Done

by grey2510



Series: Light's Grace!verse [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Children, Domestic, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, F/M, Fallen Angel Castiel, Families of Choice, Family, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Marriage, POV Dean Winchester, Parenthood, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-14 13:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4566114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grey2510/pseuds/grey2510
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in 2022 and 2025: a brief look, from Dean's POV, at where Claire ends up after making TFW her family years ago.</p><p>Canon-divergent after 10x14 and follows the events of the previous parts of the Light's Grace!verse. (Could probably be read as stand-alone fluff.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	There'll Be Peace When You Are Done

**Author's Note:**

> Chronologically, this is the last chapter of the Light's Grace!verse. However, that does NOT mean that this will be the last thing I ever write for this series -- there are still stories I want to tell for TFW back in the S10/S11 timeframe.  
> So consider this fic me skipping ahead to the end, not finishing forever. :)
> 
> Oh and I know this is ridiculously fluffy for this series (and therefore it was super hard to keep Dean and Cas from going too far OOC...I dunno if I succeeded), but I want Claire's story to "end" with a win.
> 
> **LG!V TIMELINE: 2022 and 2025**  
> 

 

 

**_2022_ **

 

Dean should've seen this coming three years ago, so he's hardly surprised.

It'd all started during a shtriga hunt Claire'd called them in on; she had been doing an internship at the hospital where a few of the victims happened to be treated as part of her social work degree for Kansas State. (Dean had been proud as hell when Claire got accepted to KSU as a transfer student after two years of community college, though it’d also been bittersweet moving her out of the bunker and into an apartment near campus with a few other transfers.) Claire had found one of the victim’s cousins stressed out and pacing in the hallway when the doctors reported that the little girl was essentially in a coma and they had no idea what was causing it. The fact that the cousin, apparently named Tom Callaghan, was a pretty good looking guy in his first year of a Master’s program at KSU had _nothing_ to do with Claire’s invitation to get a cup of coffee from the cafeteria to get his mind off things. At least, that’s what Claire says, despite the teasing otherwise.

In any case, the shtriga was taken care of Winchester-style, the little cousin got better, and Tom had had the fun combination of being introduced to the horrors of the supernatural world _and_ Claire’s incredibly intimidating parental figures, who for _some_ reason had all been very interested in cleaning or reloading their firearms whenever Tom was around. Needless to say, it had been a very stressful weekend. But, he’d stuck around and had even held his own against Dean, Cas, and Sam by sheer virtue of being a decent guy with a backbone.

Short of being dragged out of Hell by your future significant other, Claire and Tom’s meeting was as Winchester as it gets. Seven years ago, that’s pretty much how Sam and his now-wife Olivia met, except substitute shtriga for witches. For the last year and a half, Charlie’s been hunting with a total badass (and fellow nerd) named Julia, though she prefers Jules, and despite the fact that Charlie _swears_ they’re just friends, Dean’s called bullshit on that more than a few times. Seriously, after watching the two of them together, Dean has started to take retroactive pity on his younger brother because he’s pretty sure he and Cas were just as obnoxious and stupid around Sam for years before Cas fell for good and they finally got together.

So yeah, finding true love during a shtriga case just kind of fits.

And Dean seriously hopes no one ever reads his mind on that because he would never live down that Disney princess true love train of thought.

That all brings them here, where at the ripe-old age of forty-three (because in hunter’s terms, he might as well be signing up for AARP, as Krissy delights in reminding him whenever they cross paths), he’s sitting next to Cas, hands wound together under the table, nursing a beer while Tom sits across from them looking not exactly nervous, but not exactly comfortable either.

And Dean _knows_ what’s coming because why else would Tom want to hang out with him and Cas without Claire?

It’s a good thing he likes the kid.

And it was also a smart idea on the kid’s part to suggest Dean’s favorite bar. Get him in a good mood.

Cas, of course, is oblivious, because even after seven years of being mortal and seven additional years of hanging around the Winchesters, there are only so many of the thousands upon thousands of human social cues and customs that a guy can learn, and this certainly isn’t one that’s come up for them before.

“How is work going?” Cas asks pleasantly, knowing that Tom just accepted a new position at an accounting firm. (Dean may or may not have made a few cracks in the past about Cas being able to teach Tom all about how to dress for the part, being a former expert in “holy tax accountant” chic. Claire may or may not have threatened to tell everyone about The Shopping Cart Incident—which Dean had sworn her to secrecy about and he plans on taking to his grave—if he made the joke again.)  

“It’s good. The people are nice, I like the work. Just got my first paycheck from them last week, so that was a plus,” Tom chatters, obviously grateful for the small talk. In Dean’s mind, accounting sounds as boring as watching paint dry, but for some reason Tom likes it. Instead, the two of them had bonded over cooking, football, sci-fi, and Tom’s healthy appreciation of/Dean’s obsession with classic cars.

“So,” Dean asks, cutting right to the heart of the matter. “What’d you wanna talk to us about?” He gives him his best blank and open expression.

“Well, it’s about Claire,” the kid begins, and Cas cocks his head slightly. Dean tries to look surprised and mildly interested. “You know we’ve been together for awhile now, and I really love her, so—”

“Hold up,” Dean interrupts, unable to let the charade go any further. Tom’s face goes slack and pale. “I know what you’re gonna say, and I want you to think _real_ hard about that.”

“What do you mean?” Tom sputters. Cas looks to Dean in confusion. Dean sighs.

“You’re gonna ask our permission to marry Claire,” Dean explains gruffly as Cas’ eyes widen in understanding. Dean likes Tom, he really does, but if he thinks that _Claire_ is the type to go along with some guy asking permission (from Dean and Cas, of all people) for her to do anything…

“I’m not asking _permission_ ,” Tom blurts. Picking up his beer, he lets out a little snort. “I’m not stupid. And I’d like to live to thirty.”

Dean huffs a chuckle, somewhat relieved they’re on the same page about that. “Damn right.”

“So if not to ask permission,” Cas asks as he sips his beer, “why did you wish to speak with us?”

“Common courtesy? And, like I said, I don’t have a death wish?” Tom shrugs while Cas and Dean both give him furrowed brows of confusion. The guy smiles. “I figured if I told you ahead of time that I’m going to ask her to marry her, it’d give you a chance to get on board—because I’m gonna propose regardless of what you think, but it’s important to Claire, and me, that you two support us and are happy for us. And, maybe then we could skip you showing me the Impala’s arsenal. Again.”

Cas laughs, and Dean shoots him a glare. “What? You do have a penchant for including weapons in your interactions with Tom,” Cas explains with deadpanned innocence. Dean’d curse the jackass who ever taught Cas sarcasm and humor, but he has a feeling he’d only be hurting himself.

Dean counters indignantly, “Says the guy who just _happened_ to call in a favor with Hannah while the kid was around so he just _happened_ to get a nice demonstration of what Heavenly wrath is all about.”

Tom’s eyes flick back and forth between them, amused, which does not help Dean’s scowl. Cas, however, just shrugs at Dean’s accusation.

“It could've been worse. At least I didn't call Gabriel.”

Dean just shakes his head as Cas, that little shit, gives the most self-satisfied smirk to ever smirk.

“Yeah, that would’ve been a real party,” Dean groans. “Asshole probably would’ve just fucked around with us. Did I tell you last time he threatened to turn me into a woman? Permanently?”

Cas looks thoughtful as he regards Dean, then grins deviously. “Perhaps that would be an improvement.”

“Fuck you,” Dean mutters without any real heat. Cas knocks his knee against Dean’s, and Dean presses their fingers together ever so slightly under the table. Apparently they’re not as subtle as either of them think, because when Dean looks over at Tom, the guy is trying, and failing, not to grin broadly. Letting go of Cas’ hand, Dean gestures vaguely in the direction of the younger man across the table. “You know, if you’re trying to get on our good sides or whatever, laughing probably isn’t the brightest plan.”

“Sorry,” Tom says. “It’s just...that’s what I want with Claire. Right there.”

Dean’s gaze flicks between Cas and Tom before he raises an eyebrow and wags a thumb between himself and Cas.

“You want... _this?_ ” he asks in disbelief. He suspects that Cas’ narrowed eyes of confusion aren’t all that different from his own expression. “I don’t get it.”

“Watching you two joke and bicker reminds me of me and Claire sometimes. She doesn’t take any of my crap, and I don’t take any of hers because we love each other. And you guys, you two just _get_ each other. And, call me a sap, but that’s what I want down the road.”

“Dean and I do share a profound bond,” Cas offers in earnest agreement; Dean fights the urge to thunk his head on the table. “Although, I don’t suggest that you and Claire follow the course of our relationship. That could be...disastrous. And very dangerous.”

“Oh God, no,” Tom agrees fervently before catching the look on Dean’s face. “I mean, no offense, of course, but I’ve heard enough stories from Claire. I’m just an accountant, and I’d like to keep it that way.”

“Well, people have a way of getting dragged into this crap,” Dean warns. “I mean, Claire’s not hunting, but she’s still got her foot in the door.”

Since graduating, Claire’s been putting her degree to good work helping kids stuck in the system...sometimes because of the supernatural, like she once was. Actually, using their growing network, Sam, Claire, and Jody have slowly started to make contact with some other people in civilian jobs, like social work or therapy or law enforcement, to covertly help out the victims of monster and demon attacks. While Dean’s incredibly proud of and grateful for the work they do, there’s always a part of him that fears Claire will get hurt or mixed up in something bad.

Tom nods soberly at Dean's implications. “And if that happens, we’ll handle it. Together.”

Dean leans back in his chair and silently considers the young man before him. “Well,” he says finally, lifting his glass, “welcome to the family. And good luck.”

Tom smiles gratefully, and accepts the toast with a quiet “thank you” because everyone knows Dean doesn’t toss out the word ‘family’ lightly.

 

 

**_2025_ **

 

Dean’s always hated hospitals, but this time, he doesn’t mind as much. As he and Cas walk down the hall, he can sense Cas’ urge to run and his restraint not to. He feels the same tension in his own muscles. A few nurses shoot them looks as they walk by, probably wondering if they’re patients or visitors; after getting the phone call, they’d barely showered, changed, and bandaged up their scrapes from the wendigo they’d hunted before hightailing it out of the cheap motel and back to Kansas. For the last month or so, they’ve only taken jobs within a few hours radius of home, for precisely this reason, and today, it paid off.

Room 351 is light and airy despite the machines and equipment around the bed by the window, where Claire rests, looking exhausted and worn out but positively _glowing_. Cas has already crossed the room to her, and Claire smiles and reaches up to pull Cas into a hug.

“How are you feeling?” Cas asks quietly as he releases her. Dean wastes no time in taking his place.

“So tired. And sore,” Claire laughs into Dean’s shirt as he presses a kiss to the top of her head.

“Where’s the munchkin?” Dean asks, looking around the room as though he might have missed a hiding place. A baby. A freaking baby. Claire’s a _mom._ He’s had about seven months since Claire and Tom made their announcement to get used to the idea, and he still can’t believe it. Hell, Robert John (“RJ”) and Mary are seven years old and five years old, respectively, and there are days when Dean still can’t get over the fact that Sam’s a dad or that he’s an uncle. 

“Tom’s bringing her back,” Claire explains with a grin, knowing neither man missed the pronoun. The young couple had insisted on keeping the baby’s gender a secret from everyone else, even though they had known. It had annoyed the hell out of Dean, who had tried his hardest to catch them off guard and make them slip up. It hadn’t worked.

“Her?” Cas says in wonder.

“Her,” a voice behind them confirms, and they spin, almost in unison, to find Tom with a smile on his face as big as the bundle in his arms is small. “Jamie Amelia,” he says.

Cas looks back at Claire, his eyes soft and misty, and she takes his hand. Dean walks up to Tom and looks down at the chubby, swaddled face.

“Congrats, Tom. She’s beautiful,” Dean says, clapping the younger man on the shoulder, before holding his arms out. “Can I?”

“Of course,” Tom agrees immediately, and slides the baby into his arms like they’re fucking pros at this. Dean’s gotta admit, the guy seems pretty cool and collected for being a new dad. He’s pretty sure he’d be an absolute bundle of nerves (if his fucked up “memories” from the time Gabriel zapped them into suburbia are any indication).

Jamie cracks her eyes at the light jostling and Dean holds his breath as he fears she’ll start bawling. His fears end up being well-founded, though, when the kid begins to cry. _Figures._ But this isn’t Dean’s first rodeo, and he immediately starts breathing deeply and slowly as he rocks her gently, relieved that she settles down almost immediately. She’s gorgeous. Absolutely gorgeous.

“Hey there, baby girl,” he whispers gruffly to her, humming softly. The appellation feels strange coming off a tongue far more used snarky insults and colorful language, but all of that is stripped away for the moment as Dean holds her.

“Aww, look at Jamie and Grandpa Dean,” Claire coos from the bed. Dean gives her a mild scowl at the title, but really, he doesn’t mind. More than doesn’t mind.

“Dude, I’m only forty-six,” he complains.

Claire just shrugs and grins. “If the shoes fits…”

“Yeah yeah yeah,” he dismisses, but his lips are evil traitors who betray his real thoughts by twisting up in a pleased smile. He looks to Cas, still standing by Claire’s bed, and the guy looks both content and completely lost all at once. “You want a turn?’

Cas looks to Claire as if for permission, causing both Dean and Claire’s eyes to flick to the ceiling.

“Go ahead, Cas. She’s your grandkid, too,” Claire admonishes and encourages all in one breath.

Dean knows, with a pang in his heart, that it doesn’t matter that it’s been ten years since Claire showed up at the bunker and made them her family: Cas will _always_ harbor a fear that one day the girl—no, woman—will blame him and hate him for taking her real father away. Dean understands: he and Ben hardly have a conventional father-son relationship, though it’s gotten better over the years (made both easier and harder by Lisa’s memories returning to her about eight years ago, just in time for Ben’s high school graduation; that had been an...interesting...day).  

The baby transfer to Cas isn’t quite as smooth as it had been between Tom and Dean, and Dean has to remind Cas to take a deep breath and “fucking relax,” his word choice earning him a bitchface worthy of Sam. Dean just rolls his eyes.

“It’s not like she can understand me, Cas.”

“Still,” Cas argues, and somehow the one word is enough to win the fight.

The former angel looks down at the tiny human in his arms with pure awe, gently pushing back the swaddling blanket away from her face. He murmurs something quietly, and Dean thinks it might be in Enochian. Watching Cas hold her, swaying gently to rock her, makes Dean’s stomach flip and he swears he falls in love with the guy all over again.

“She looks like Tom,” Cas tells Claire softly. “But I think she’ll have your eyes.”

“Most babies have blue eyes at first,” Dean reminds him. Cas just gives him a look that plainly says _I may be “just a human” now, but doubting me might be the last thing you ever do._ It’s a look he’s gotten quite a bit over the years, and Dean knows better than to argue it (not that it usually stops him). Today, though, Dean just gives a smirk in reply before he turns to the new parents, Tom having taken a chair by the bed. “You guys heard from Sam? He and Olivia coming?”

“Yeah, Tom got in touch with them right after we called you and Tom's parents,” Claire answers as Cas hands the baby off to her. Claire shifts her focus to Jamie and Dean can’t get over how right the scene looks, how much of a natural Claire is at being a mom. He thinks his own mom probably looked just like this, and Dean swallows back the tears that threaten to well up in his eyes; his mom would've loved Claire, too, he just knows it. Claire tucks back a corner of the blanket away from the baby’s face as she tells her in a sing-song, “Tomorrow you get to meet Uncle Sam and Auntie Olivia and your cousins, RJ and Mary!"

“How come Sam gets to just be ‘uncle’ and we gotta be 'grandpas?'” Dean grumbles half-heartedly to Cas, who has sidled up next to him. “Are we really that old?”

“I’m extremely old,” Cas deadpans before giving Dean a smirk. “And you _are_ starting to go grey…” Dean shoves him playfully, and Cas rocks back on his heels, the smile never leaving his face.

"Not as grey as you."

"I've been told it makes me look distinguished," Cas replies loftily.

"Don't believe everything you hear."

"You're the one who said it."

Dean gives Cas a shit-eating grin. "And when humans want something really, really bad..."

Dean never gets to finish the oft-repeated phrase between them because he finds himself the victim of a quick two-pronged attack: an elbow to the ribs and a kiss on the lips. Cas has always been a good strategist and fighter, the bastard.

“Will you two quit being dorks?” Claire chides.

“Never,” Dean declares gleefully while Cas chuckles. “Someone’s gotta spoil the kid and show her how to have fun.”

Tom and Claire exchange a look.

“Oh man,” Claire shakes her head. “This kid is doomed.”

“You’re just realizing this now?” Tom jokes with a raised brow.

Claire sighs, but smiles. “No. I guess not.”

And yeah, there’s a small part of Dean’s mind that fearfully whispers that there may be truth to Claire’s words, but he pushes the whispers away, beats them back as far as he can. Cas slips his hand into Dean’s, squeezing lightly, clearly having followed Dean's train of thought from the expression on his face.

“She’s perfect. And safe,” Cas whispers to Dean as they watch mother and daughter. Dean doesn’t know if Cas is talking about Claire or Jamie, but it doesn’t matter because either way, it’s true. Dean and Cas’ll make damn sure of it. 

**Author's Note:**

> So like I said: fluff. I think they deserve it, though. But stick around; I'll definitely be adding more to the series.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos appreciated!
> 
> Check out my other works (sorted by series for easier navigation):  
> [Grey's works](http://archiveofourown.org/users/grey2510/series)  
> Come visit me on Tumblr! @[grey2510](https://grey2510.tumblr.com/)


End file.
